Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader 5
by Neko-Fate
Summary: So, you ran, and the Highblood found you... Doesn't good, huh? Well, my friend things aren't always as they seem with these indigo-blooded trolls sometimes. And, wait, YOU HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THE HIGHBLOOD!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quick Recap!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You rushed to her sleeping figure, man, she was beauti- NO! You shook the thought from your mind and let out a gruff sigh, looking over her again. Okay you had to admit, for a mutant from another planet, she did have some looks. Soft looking (S/C) flesh, shinny (H/L) (H/C) locks, stunning (E/C) eyes, and those (L/C) lips they looked so, so, well you weren't sure, but Gog...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quick Recap!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-GHB's POV-

You couldn't do this yet, you had some time left, so you sat next to the smaller female. Keeping your eyes on her, just watching as her chest rose and fell with every sleeping breath she took. Then something hit you, you didn't even know the lil' weirdos name. Okay, you really need to stop calling her that, but why does this suddenly matter to you? You didn't know, but you'll sure be asking soon.

You stayed silent looking to the slowly color-changing sky for quite a while. Now you only had about ten minutes until the sun came up so, you should wake the mutant and get back. You carefully picked her up, thinking she'll try to run again and ready to prevent that, then gave her a light shake and a small mumble.

"Time to get up lil' fucker," was what you said as you shook her, seeing her eyes come open to small slits. She then stretched a bit, emitting a kinda cu-no just a normal yawn, closed her eyes again and snuggled into your chest. Alright you wanted her awake, but you suppose this was good too-wait, what?

"Gog, I need motherfucking help," you thought leaving the small human in your arms sleeping as you covered her in your cloak, then pulled the hood over your head. You'll think more on this later, now you need to get back to your hive.

-Back to Your POV-

You felt your half asleep form be lifted from where you lay, but you were too tired to care and simply tried to get back to your full dream-land. Though when you felt whatever had picked you up give you a shake and mumble something. You responded by stretching and snuggling into the warmth of the being. Slowly, you were able to doze back off in the comfort.

-Time Skip By Lil' Kurloz!-

You sat up from you slumber stretching out your limbs. It didn't take you as long as it normally would to wake, noticing that where you are now was not where you had went to sleep. Looking around, the first thing you realized was that you were not alone in this room; the Highblood was laying next to you sleeping. Through further investigation you saw that you were in his room. Though, why did a troll have a human bed and recrupcoon?

Oh well, no need to questioning things. For now you needed to get back to the room that was assigned to you when you first arrived here. Carefully you start to wiggle your (B/S) form out of the sleepy hold of the Highblood. When he started to shift you froze, but he merely pulled you back into a slightly tighter hold; squished against his chest. Alright, that plan was a fail; moving on to plan B!

You managed to get your arm out of the grip the large troll had on you and you shook his shoulder a bit. This action received a small grumble in response. You shook his shoulder harder and still he only growled and lay there. Letting out a long sigh you gave up, not feeling up to trying anything today. So, you nestled yourself into a comfortable position against the Highblood's shirt-less, grey chest and went back to sleep surprisingly well.

-GHB's POV!-

As you waken form your sleeping state you note that the lil' human is still with you, good. When she gets up you'll tell her that this is her place to sleep from now on, due to her running off. You move so your sitting up and let out a mighty yawn and rubbing at your eyes. Sleeping in one of the human beds was actually really comfy, but now you really did need to get you and wake your servant.

Turning to her still sleeping figure you see that she is sleeping, surprisingly, nestled against your side. Though you did feel her slide away some when you sat up. Chuckling lightly, you thought about how she could of gotten herself all up and snuggled up like that. You reach to the smaller female and give her a shake.

"You need to all up and motherfuckin' wake up," you stated calmly.

She mumbled quietly, "Five more minutes," and rolled over.

Rolling your eyes you shook her more and a bit more roughly and heard her groan in displeasure. "Wake the fuck up," you said with a bit more of a growl to your voice to show you were far from playing.

"Fuck the hell off asshat," she murmured and pulled the cover over her head.

Okay, no, this wasn't working. So you got up, yanked the warm covers from her, glaring daggers at her sleepy form, then regretted it. (A/N: Okay, I know the Grand Highblood, regretting something?! Well shut up and read then you might find out!) The lil' freak went up with the blanket and ended up landing a Roundhouse-Kick to your jaw! Then she had the NERVE to take the blanket back a curl back up, leaving you stunned and confused as to what the HELL just happened.

"Oh, HELL no ya' lil' FUCKER!" you yelled pulling her from the bed by her ankle.

-Back to your POV-

You were down with a lot of the things that the Highblood did to you, but dangling you upside-down in front of him? YOU WERE NOT OKAY WITH THIS! Kicking with your free foot you managed to get his wrist which only seemed to make him shake you roughly. You could feel the blood rushing to your head, shit you hated that feeling.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PSYCHO!" you yelled at him.

"Not 'till you all AND MOTHERFUCKIN' APOLOGIZE for motherfucking KICKING ME!" He yelled back taking up his weird way of speaking.

"Fuck no, Mr. No-Volume-Control!" you growled back.

The two of you engaged in another mental battle of glares and growls. Several minutes passed and you were starting to feel the light-headedness that comes with being upside down for this long. And even though you were trying your hardest to keep your glares hard; they were dulling along with your vision. Sighing you closed your eyes telling the indigo-blood he had won the battle.

"Look, I'm sorry for kicking you," gazing up to him you gave him the most sincere look you could muster at the moment, "So, please let me down before I pass out?"

-GHB's POV-

Eyes widening a bit at the look the little female was giving you nodded to her request and sat her down, quickly trying to regain the hard look you normally carry. Well, you might as well go ahead and get the answers that you've been wanting to ask and let her know about the new sleeping arrangements.

"So, because your lil' epidemic-you know motherfuckin' runnin' off-you'll all up and be sleeping in here," you stated plainly.

"How come?" she asked sitting up and crossing her legs, giving you another look (that was kinda cute for a different species).

"Because, I don't all up and wanting you to motherfuckin' run off again!" you said irritably, but trying to stay calm, "You nearly got yourself motherfucklin' roasted by the sun last time!"

"Oh," she looked down a guilty expression taking her features.

Looking up to see this you frowned deeply, "Don't go and start makin' that face its fine just don't do it again."

For some reason you didn't want to see her sad, or upset. It didn't fit her...her...well, it just didn't fit her at all really. Seeing the frown and downcast eyes, knowing that she's normally quick to act, feisty, and easy to anger. The look just didn't hold to her right with you, so you don't want to see it from her.  
Seeing her nod your question from before popped into your head, "Hey, lil' fucker?"

"Yeah?" She asked back with a bit of an irritated tone.

After a short pause you questioned, "What's your motherfuckin' name?" your not sure why, but you were hesitant of asking.

Giving you an expression of slight confusion she answered with something that for some reason just seemed to fit.

"(NAME.)"


End file.
